


MOLLIES

by Saralujan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Mollies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saralujan/pseuds/Saralujan
Summary: Una nueva pareja llega a la comunidad del acuario.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	MOLLIES

Título: **_MOLLIES_**

Autora: Sara Luján.

Tipo: MSR. Episodio _Brand X_

Disclaimer: No son míos. No me estoy haciendo rica tomándoles prestados de vez en cuando; sólo me hacen feliz.

Resumen: Una nueva pareja en la comunidad del acuario espera el regreso de Mulder.

Notas: Sí, _aquella_ noche ocurrió algo. Cuando Scully coge la mano de Mulder en la cama del hospital donde lucha contra las larvas de escarabajo del tabaco, lo hace de un modo _distinto_. Les hemos visto entrelazar las manos tantas veces que entendemos el mensaje que ese gesto esconde cada vez. Mirad con cuidado el final de _Pusher_ , las visitas a la habitación de Scully en _Redux II_ , o cuando Skinner y ella visitan a Mulder en la prisión durante _The Truth_. Esta vez, semanas después de _all things,_ es una de esas veces en que sabemos que ocurrió algo más que lo que muestra la pantalla. Una prueba.

**_ MOLLIES _ **

****

“Si no saben nada de mí a medianoche, den de comer a mis peces”.

**(The Pine Bluff Variant)**

**Apartamento de Fox Mulder**

Scully introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta señalada con el número 42 procurando al mismo tiempo que la delicada carga en la otra mano no oscilara demasiado dentro de la bolsa de plástico. Una pareja de _mollies_ asustados que trataban de no chocar entre sí mientras nadaban en poco más de litro y medio de agua.

“Tranquilos. Ya casi hemos llegado”, murmuró en voz baja para que sólo los peces lo oyeran.

Algo totalmente innecesario puesto que no había nadie en el pasillo y, una vez cerrada la puerta tras de sí, seguían siendo únicamente ellos tres. Mulder aún debía pasar su última noche en el hospital, una vez más, y si todo iba como ella y el personal que le atendía esperaban, mañana por la mañana el doctor Neville se pasaría para hacer su última visita y le daría el alta médica.

Esta vez habían sido siete días angustiosos.

“Enseguida os presento al resto del grupo. Estoy segura de que os caerán bien. Son buenos chicos”.

Levantó la bolsa hasta la altura de sus ojos para asegurarse de que seguían vivos y coleando mientras daba los últimos pasos del viaje que les había llevado desde la tienda de mascotas hasta el acuario en la esquina del salón de Mulder, al lado del sofá de cuero negro.

Scully levantó la tapa y, con cuidado de no agitar el agua para no asustar a los inquilinos originales, dejó la bolsa hinchada de agua y aire flotando en la superficie, tal y como le había explicado la chica en la tienda. En una media hora la temperatura de los dos medios quedaría equilibrada y podría dejarlos salir con el menor estrés posible para que los recién llegados conocieran el nuevo vecindario y sus residentes.

Con un poco de suerte, mañana a la hora del almuerzo conocerían también a Mulder. Scully esperaba que la sorpresa ocultara en parte lo evidente, que los dos _mollies_ ocupaban el espacio vacío dejado por otro. Anteayer, después de pasar la mayor parte del día en el hospital asegurándose de que el tratamiento con nicotina funcionaba y Mulder se libraba de la invasión de larvas de escarabajo del tabaco en sus pulmones, se dirigió al apartamento del agente para alimentar a sus peces. Uno de ellos no había aguantado el ayuno de poco más de veinticuatro horas, o quizás ya estuviera enfermo. Scully no podía saber cuál era la razón, pero de todos modos se sintió culpable al encontrar al animalillo flotando panza arriba en la superficie del agua. Tal vez si se hubiera pasado por el apartamento todos los días, en lugar de días alternos, mientras Mulder luchaba por respirar en el hospital…

Scully sabía que eso no había sido posible. Desde que Mulder expulsara sangre por la boca en medio de un leve ataque de tos, prácticamente no se había movido de su lado. En cuestión de segundos, la investigación del caso en el que las víctimas estaban relacionadas con las actuaciones poco claras de una Tabacalera había dado un giro cuando el agente se convirtió en una de ellas. Sin entender qué ocurría, Scully se vio abocada a una carrera contra el tiempo y las larvas que invadían los pulmones de su compañero más deprisa de lo que ella y el resto del equipo médico podían eliminarlas. Después de la muerte de la tercera víctima, todas no fumadoras como Mulder, la preocupación de Scully pasó a ser auténtico terror, hasta que al ver a Daryl Weaver llegar al hospital, la idea de que la nicotina podía ser el veneno que acabara con las larvas, surgió en su cabeza como uno de los saltos de lógica de Mulder.

Hasta ese momento sólo había salido dos veces del hospital, ambas para dirigirse al apartamento del agente a dar de comer a sus peces y echarse un momento en el sofá de cuero. Necesitaba no sólo dormir y descansar físicamente, sino relajar su mente rodeada de la sensación de Mulder a su lado. Por eso, lo que pretendían ser unos minutos antes de volver a su propio apartamento, ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, había acabado en dos noches enteras en el sofá hasta que la luz del sol le despertó pasadas las 06:30h más descansada de lo que había creído posible.

La segunda vez que se pasó a echar un vistazo a los peces vio que uno de ellos había muerto. Scully sintió una punzada en el pecho al comprobar que se trataba de _Matusalén_. No hacía mucho que Mulder le había confesado, entre avergonzado e incrédulo, que le había rebautizado así porque era el único que seguía vivo desde el día que compró el acuario, y ella no pudo evitar sentirse en parte responsable de su muerte. Tal vez, si se hubiera mostrado más diligente y hubiera venido también ayer… Su parte racional sabía que no tenía sentido darle vueltas al tema. Anteayer, aún no había descubierto el modo de ayudar a Mulder y la posibilidad de que acabara asfixiado por los mismos escarabajos que habían matado a los otros era muy real. Esa noche la pasó sentada en una silla incómoda al lado de su cama, sujetando su mano, asegurándose de que seguía caliente y respirando.

Cuando por fin se hizo evidente que el tratamiento funcionaba, Scully decidió salir por tercera vez y detenerse en la tienda de mascotas antes de conducir hasta el apartamento. Tras media hora de mirar cientos de peces de todas las formas y colores imaginables se dejó aconsejar por la dependienta para asegurarse de que los que eligiera fueran compatibles con los inquilinos originales de acuario.

Así es cómo había acabado con una pareja de _mollies_ , macho y hembra, que esperaba crearan vínculos amistosos con el resto de las criaturas, y nadaran con ellos entre las plantas acuáticas y el aireador en forma de cofre del tesoro pirata.

Era una idea ingeniosa y un tanto peligrosa, según su opinión Cada pocos segundos, el mecanismo hacía que la presión del aire acumulado levantara la tapa del cofre y escapara en forma de chorro de burbujas que ascendían a la superficie. La tapa volvía a caer y el ciclo comenzaba de nuevo. Lo que llamó la atención del agente cuando lo compró fue el esqueleto de plástico blanco que descansaba dentro del cofre. Cada vez que la tapa se abría por la presión del aire en su interior, el esqueleto se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado y, una vez liberadas las burbujas, la misma tapa lo empujaba dejándolo tendido en el interior del cofre cerrado.

Por supuesto, Mulder consideraba que el artilugio aportaba un toque de humor donde Scully veía un riesgo serio de provocar un ataque cardiaco a los peces.

Mientras contemplaba a la nueva pareja en su diminuto océano temporal se preguntó si debería hablar con él antes de que le dieran el alta y volviera a casa. Al fin y al cabo, ella era médico. No debería resultar difícil convencerle de que _Matusalen_ había sufrido un infarto por culpa de su sentido del humor, algo siniestro, además de por su avanzada edad. La chica de la tienda le había explicado que la esperanza de vida de los _mollies_ era de tres a cinco años, y calculó que _Matusalen_ debía de haber cumplido los seis. La agente se avergonzó al momento de buscar una excusa para librarse de la culpa.

Sentada en el sofá, su mente vagaba de una idea a otra como si por primera vez desde hace una semana fuera capaz de pensar en algo más que la vida de Mulder pendiente de un hilo. Aunque se esforzara, sería incapaz de decir cuántas veces, en los siete años que llevaban juntos, se había visto en esta misma situación. Fueran las que fueran, eran demasiadas, pero esta última había sido con diferencia la peor de todas. Esta semana no había puesto todos sus conocimientos y voluntad en tratar de salvar sólo a un compañero de trabajo y a un buen amigo. Si le perdía, esta vez perdería algo más. Algo que llevaba años ocupando su imaginación y sus sueños, aunque sólo desde de que Mulder viajó a Inglaterra con la esperanza de ver nuevos círculos que el programa informático predijo que aparecerían en los campos cercanos a Avebury, había logrado acumular suficiente valor como para hacerlo realidad.

Si Mulder moría en esa cama de hospital, perdería al hombre al que había amado en silencio durante años, y con el que se había acostado dos veces desde que volvieran de sus respectivos viajes. El a Inglaterra, a investigar círculos en campos de cultivo que, como los chakras del cuerpo según la visión de algunas religiones, aseguraba que funcionaban como centros de energía, y ella por la memoria de lo que pudo ser su vida si sus decisiones hubieran sido otras. Dos viajes paralelos que, pasadas las 00:30h de la madrugada, le permitió comprender que el destino les había puesto inevitablemente en un camino común e inacabable. Esa noche, bajo el calor de la manta navajo y la luz tenue del acuario, Scully decidió hacer una pausa y poner atención a ese momento; el que le llevó a descubrir que Mulder le esperaba despierto en el dormitorio.

Scully bajó de la nube en su mente. Los peces se estaban envalentonando y en vez de huir de ese objeto extraño que había aparecido en su territorio, ahora se acercaban y rozaban la bolsa al pasar como si quisieran provocar algún tipo de reacción. La pareja de _mollies_ también les observaba a ellos con la misma curiosidad desde la seguridad del otro lado del fino muro de plástico.

“Necesitáis un nombre, chicos”, dijo en voz alta mirando el movimiento lento y tranquilizador de sus aletas en el interior de la bolsa.

Scully levantó las cejas e inspiró suavemente reflexionando. En la tienda había mirado una veintena de acuarios tratando de decidir qué patrones de color le gustarían más a Mulder entre la gran variedad desplegada ante sus ojos. _Matusalen_ era un pez completamente negro y de un tamaño respetable entre los de su especie; por un momento se planteó comprar uno exactamente igual, pero casi al instante desechó la idea. Puede que sólo fueran peces, una mascota con la que era difícil crear vínculos emocionales del modo que la gente hace con un perro o un gato, pero aún así…

Ella aún echaba de menos a _Queegqueeg_. Ni siquiera estuvo a su lado un año completo y, a pesar de ello, esa época parecía tener una luz distinta en su memoria.

Menos solitaria.

Oír sus pequeños ladridos de alegría y sus pasitos rápidos al otro lado de la puerta cada vez que metía la llave en la cerradura al llegar a casa dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Alguien esperaba con ansia que llegara al apartamento cada tarde, y se mostraba inmensamente feliz de oír el sonido de su voz y de sentir las caricias de su mano en las orejas. Por primera vez, desde que dejase la casa de sus padres, Scully sentía que tenía algo parecido a una familia. Alguien que le proporcionaba una razón para volver con una sonrisa a un apartamento hasta ahora vacío porque el animal le recibía loco de contento de verla a ella, y sólo a ella…

Cuando Queegqueeg murió ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza hacerse con otro perro que le proporcionara la misma sensación de que ella le importaba a alguien; que le proporcionara compañía y se mostrara encantado de escucharle aunque no entendiera una sola palabra de lo que dijera.

No. No podía sustituir a _Queegqueeg_ por otro perro. _Queegqueeg_ era insustituible, único en su aspecto, su carácter, sus gestos, y sus muestras de afecto. Tal vez, con el tiempo, pudiera considerar la posibilidad, pero no para sustituirle, del mismo modo que no se tiene un hijo para sustituir a otro que se ha perdido, o una nueva pareja para que sea el calco de la que nos abandonó.

Scully no estaba segura de que con los peces fuera lo mismo, pero no dejaban de ser pequeñas vidas de las que Mulder se había hecho responsable. Dependían de él para lograr alimento, luz, calor, y las condiciones del agua adecuadas para que llevaran la vida digna que les correspondía. A cambio, los peces le regalaban momentos de calma y color; algo bello que mirar al final de un día obligado a centrar toda su atención en lo más feo y depravado del alma de sus propios congéneres… Incluso tenían nombre, y eso convertía a cada pez dentro del pequeño grupo de _mollies_ en seres únicos e irrepetibles. Por mucho que en la tienda hubiera docenas de ellos, y miles en el mar, _Matusalén_ sólo era uno, y distinto de todos los demás de su misma especie. Digno de ser recordado ahora que había desaparecido.

Scully miró a la pareja con una atención que no les pudo dedicar realmente en el caleidoscopio de colores de la tienda. Macho y hembra eran básicamente iguales, de un patrón de color tan curioso que no pudo evitar una sonrisa al pensar que la pareja parecía vestir pantalones, porque realmente era así. Desde la cabeza hasta el final de la aleta dorsal los peces lucían un color amarillo luminoso; a partir de ahí, marcando la cintura (Scully sonrió para sí a la idea de que los peces tuvieran cintura), y hasta el final de la aleta caudal eran negros. La diferencia más obvia entre los dos, según le había explicado la chica, era que en esta especie el tamaño de la hembra era superior al de su compañero, además de las diferencias imprescindibles bajo la aleta anal.

Por lo demás, los dos nadaban al unísono manteniéndose juntos gracias a los giros rápidos y elegantes de sus aletas. Movían sus ojos saltones en todas direcciones como si quisieran grabar en sus pequeños cerebros los secretos del nuevo mundo que se abría ante ellos, al tiempo que trataban de no perderse de vista el uno al otro.

“ _Elvis_ y _Einstein_ ”, murmuró.

En cuanto los nombres hicieron ¡ _pop!_ en su mente, Scully tuvo la sensación de que estos peces se distinguían del resto de la población. Ningún otro _molly_ era ellos. La pareja que había elegido para que desde hoy fuera suya, de los dos, no sólo de Mulder porque los había comprado sabiendo que ahora los disfrutarían sentados juntos en el sofá, también como pareja.

 _Elvis_ y _Einstein_ nadaban en la bolsa haciendo contacto con sus aletas cada pocos segundos como si en su mundo no existiera el concepto de espacio personal, o temieran que el otro desapareciera si le perdía de vista un segundo. El movimiento etéreo y ondulado de las aletas le recordó al de sus propios abrigos negros cuando caminaban codo con codo y el paso perfectamente sincronizado.

Scully dejó solos a los peces y se dirigió al dormitorio de Mulder. El mismo al que durante años no se atrevió a entrar, o siquiera a preguntar, porque se lo imaginaba como una especie de agujero negro que le absorbería en cuanto tocase el picaporte. Para su asombro resultó ser un verdadero dormitorio con cama _Queen size_ incluida, mesillas, colchón de agua, edredón _animal_ _print_ , dosel, y espejo en el techo sobre la cama… La agente se alegró de haber sabido de su existencia el mismo día que el colchón sufrió una fuga, y el dormitorio fue declarado siniestro total por el Seguro.

El incidente no sólo provocó goteras al vecino de abajo, sino que obligó a Mulder a renovar el mobiliario completo. Scully aún recordaba su expresión perdida como la de un cachorro, sin saber por dónde empezar, cuando una semana después, también lunes, al llegar al despacho le pidió ayuda y consejo para comprar uno nuevo. Aceptó al instante temiendo que si le dejara a su aire se hiciera con otro del mismo estilo. Esa misma tarde al salir del trabajo visitaron juntos una gran tienda de muebles, probaron distintos tipos de colchones (ninguno de agua), y eligieron cama, mesitas, y cómoda; todo a juego en elegante madera de tonos caoba. Una vez de acuerdo y contentos con lo adquirido, Scully sugirió sábanas y edredón nuevos en colores neutros y aire masculino, nada extravagante ni pintoresco como lo que había visto fugazmente cuando fue a ayudarle a sacar sus cosas para que el personal del Seguro pudiera encargarse de retirar los muebles y arreglar el suelo de tarima estropeado.

No pudo evitar sonreír y alegrarse, una vez más, de haberle acompañado a pesar de que en aquel momento, hacía casi un año, no podía imaginar que llegaría una noche en que las sábanas azul claro y el edredón en tonos marfil guardarían su propio aroma mezclado con el de su compañero.

Scully abrió las puertas del armario, lo único que se había salvado de la catástrofe, y observó el interior. Si mañana abandonaba el hospital, Mulder necesitaría ropa ya que la que llevaba al ingresar había acabado arrugada en una bolsa que la enfermera le entregó junto con sus objetos personales, incluida su placa, su arma, y su cartera. Decidió enviar todas las prendas a la tintorería, excepto la corbata y los zapatos, y aún no había tenido tiempo de volver a recogerlo. Mientras, él pasó la semana entera vestido con un camisón de hospital apto únicamente para permanecer acostado en la cama, o con el trasero pegado a la pared.

No necesitaría mucho. Algo informal, como unos vaqueros, una sudadera, y unas deportivas sería más que suficiente para viajar en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Scully y hacer el trayecto desde el hospital hasta Alexandría. Lo metió todo en la bolsa que Mulder utilizaba en sus viajes de trabajo y por último abrió uno de los cajones interiores para añadir alguna prenda de ropa interior, unos bóxers y un par de calcetines. Cuando acabó y se disponía a volver con todo al salón, su cerebro reconoció el estímulo de la leve corriente de aire al cerrar armario en los receptores olfativos de su nariz.

Las camisetas de Mulder.

Abrió de nuevo las puertas y el segundo cajón, bajo la ropa interior, que contenía al menos una docena de camisetas de manga corta, casi todas de color blanco o gris. Scully no pudo evitar sonreír al comprobar que no sólo estaban limpias, sino también planchadas, dobladas, y ordenadas en el cajón. Y que era del interior de este cajón, más que del resto del armario, de dónde provenía ese aroma distintivo a gel de ducha y Mulder, detectable incluso bajo el detergente empleado en la colada.

Apartó con cuidado las dos primeras, de color blanco, para alcanzar la tercera, de color gris. El color que parecía amoldarse a los músculos y planos del torso de Mulder como el tejido del traje se adaptaba al cuerpo de los superhéroes de los cómics. Como una segunda piel.

Inspiró profundamente en el cuello de la prenda mientras la guardaba en la bolsa comprobando una vez más que tenía cuanto necesitaba antes de tirar de la cremallera. Al cerrar el cajón quiso asegurarse de que todo quedaba tal y como lo había encontrado; por ello movió suavemente la esquina inferior de la torre de camisetas tratando de que quedaran perfectamente alineadas. Al notar algo duro rozar su dedo índice, Scully retiró la mano instintivamente con un gemido ahogado. No sintió dolor alguno, sólo esa sensación súbita y desagradable al cortarse con el borde de un folio que le hizo comprobar con cuidado, segura de que iba a aparecer una línea fina de sangre a la altura de la segunda falange.

No. Ni corte, ni línea, ni sangre, ni nada. La piel seguía intacta.

Sin embargo había algo al fondo del cajón, entre las camisetas, que claramente no era de tela. Entre la penúltima y la última prenda asomaba la esquina de una especie de funda de plástico transparente similar a las empleadas para proteger documentos y papeles delicados.

La curiosidad pudo más que la prudencia, o el respeto por la intimidad de su compañero, sobre todo al recordar que las líneas de esa intimidad llevaban semanas moviéndose a un ritmo vertiginoso y ahora mismo eran, cuanto menos, borrosas. Si hubiera llevado un par de guantes de látex en el bolsillo del abrigo, se los habría puesto para asegurarse de no dejar huellas que pudieran delatarle si al final resultaba que había traspasado una frontera que no debía.

 _Siempre puedo dejarlo tal y como está, y simplemente guardar silencio,_ se dijo para acallar una conciencia no todo lo tranquila que le gustaría.

Sacó el objeto sujetándolo por la esquina que asomaba con las yemas del pulgar y el índice, y lo levantó hasta la altura de sus ojos. Scully sintió las cejas elevarse en su frente y algo cálido hincharse en el centro de su pecho al comprobar lo que había en el interior de lo que era una bolsa para proteger pruebas con cierre _ziploc_ y membrete del FBI sobre fondo rojo. Su mente viajó hacia atrás a toda velocidad, como las fichas en un escáner de microfilms, hasta detenerse en seco a finales de 1994 en Delta Green, Wisconsin.

Apenas hacía seis semanas que había regresado de… donde fuera que hubiera estado durante los tres meses de su vida que no recordaba. Era el segundo caso que investigaban y Mulder empezaba a mostrarse por fin más relajado. Sin esa expresión entre incrédula y culpable, casi físicamente dolorosa, con la que entró en su habitación el día que despertó de aquel coma inexplicable. Durante algún tiempo, Scully siguió notando las miradas furtivas de su compañero cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta, como si necesitara asegurarse de que seguía ahí, a su lado; de que no desaparecería de nuevo en un momento de descuido.

Aquel día, sentados a la mesa del restaurante en Delta Green, vistiendo ridículos baberos de papel sobre sus formales trajes de chaqueta con el logo del establecimiento _Clay´s BBQ_ , Scully captó un matiz distinto en esos ojos fijos en sus labios de tonos marrón rojizo mate, manchados de salsa barbacoa en la comisura.

El roce de la servilleta en su piel apenas duró un segundo y ya habían pasado cinco años, pero recordaba la sensación cálida subiendo por el pecho a sus mejillas, y la pequeña sonrisa de Mulder en la que, antes de bajar la mirada, Scully leyó fugazmente algo nuevo a lo que había visto hasta entonces. Con la servilleta manchada que Mulder dejó al lado del plato se difuminaron parte del dolor, la soledad, y el sentimiento de culpabilidad de los que Margaret y Melissa le habían hablado en voz baja mientras se recuperaba en el hospital, y su rostro mostró una felicidad contenida, como si tratara de que no se notara demasiado. Un juego de roces y miradas que desde aquel día se convirtió en el inicio de un idioma sin palabras con el que expresar todo aquello que hubieran dicho en voz alta si el miedo al rechazo, o al castigo de la separación, no hubiera sellado sus labios durante años.

Scully no se dio cuenta, pero era evidente que en algún momento durante aquel almuerzo de costillas a la barbacoa, Mulder se había guardado en el bolsillo la servilleta arrugada. La misma que ahora sostenía entre sus dedos protegida en una bolsa de pruebas cuidadosamente alisada y doblada en su forma habitual de cuadrado, de modo que se apreciaba perfectamente tanto el logo del restaurante como las dos manchas que habían quedado indelebles entre las letras, matizadas por el tiempo. Una de salsa barbacoa y otra del lápiz de labios que, sentados frente a frente en aquella mesa, atrajo la atención de Mulder más veces que las sabrosas costillas de su plato.

Con la perspectiva que da el paso del tiempo desde ese día hasta la noche en la que acabaron juntos bajo las sábanas del dormitorio nuevo, Scully podía dibujar un camino complicado, lleno de obstáculos, desvíos, callejones sin salida, y curvas tan cerradas que prácticamente le obligaban a retroceder en lugar de avanzar, e incluso a caminar en círculos, sin posibilidad alguna de llegar a una meta que durante años sólo existió en sus corazones. Durante ese tiempo Mulder trabajó duro y en silencio salpicando con piedrecillas el camino, tal y como hizo Michelle al adentrarse en el peligroso bosque Apalachicola. Scully las recogió fielmente una por una, con la fe inquebrantable en su compañero y en que encontrarían juntos la verdad. Puede que no la Verdad, con mayúsculas, sino al menos su verdad, con minúsculas, pero suya al fin. La que daba sentido a todo, al esfuerzo de seguir avanzando en un mundo de conspiraciones, monstruos, mentiras, traiciones, amenazas, y saltos ciegos al vacío.

En ese camino lleno de peligros inconcebibles dentro de los límites de la Ciencia, pero reales, Scully fue capaz de encontrar una a una las piedrecillas de su compañero.

Una mano para salvarle de una muerte inminente, un abrazo en el momento justo, una palabra de reconocimiento o de gratitud, una disculpa, una mirada que significaba una conversación entera, unos dedos entrelazados al lado de la cama del hospital, una mano en la parte baja de la espalda, una cruz rodeando otro cuello, una huida del fin del mundo, un roce eléctrico de la mejilla, o de la piel suave del antebrazo… Sí, Scully podía señalar cada piedrecilla en el camino.

Estas, y mil más.

No estaba segura de cuál fue realmente la primera que recogió, pero debió ser en algún momento antes de su abducción. Tal vez en la Estación Científica de Icy Cape, encerrados y asustados en un cuarto de almacén en el que el estremecimiento provocado por unos dedos en la piel de la nuca fue más intenso que el terror al contagio mortal de un gusano de origen desconocido. Después de esa hubo algunas piedrecillas más, a veces pequeñas y difíciles de localizar entre los recovecos del camino.

El día que Mulder le limpió la mancha de salsa en la comisura del labio, ella reconoció una más, esta vez tan grande como una servilleta y tan valiosa como una primera carta de amor. La que guardas para que muchos años después puedas recordar cuándo y cómo empezó todo.

Scully miró la servilleta con ojos nublados de lágrimas. Sólo unas semanas antes, aún en la cama del hospital, su madre y Melissa trataron de que considerase la posibilidad de un puesto a la altura de sus expectativas en cualquier otro sitio que no fuera ese despacho en los sótanos del FBI. Ella ni siquiera se lo planteó. Fue suficiente ver lo que tres meses de ausencia habían hecho al alma que apenas sobrevivía en la mirada de Mulder, para saber que su decisión fue la acertada antes y lo seguía siendo después, cuando le siguió hasta la cima del Monte Avalon a pesar de las dudas de Mulder porque fuera demasiado pronto.

Scully consultó su reloj. Quince minutos más y sería seguro liberar a los _mollies_. Tiempo suficiente para calentar un poco de agua y disfrutar de una taza de té caliente en el salón. Mientras reunía los útiles necesarios en la cocina se detuvo un momento a considerar que se movía en ella con la misma familiaridad que en la suya propia. Sabía exactamente en qué armario y en qué cajón estaban su taza preferida, la que llevaba el mensaje _¡Llamen a un médico!... pelirrojo_ que Mulder había hecho personalizar como regalo de la pasada Navidad y que ella mantenía en el apartamento del agente, las cucharillas, y la lata decorada con motivos navideños en la que guardaba las bolsitas de tres infusiones distintas. Nunca había hecho mención, pero Scully sospechaba que las tenía porque a ella le gustaban, y sólo las tomaba cuando las disfrutaban juntos.

Ahora mismo necesitaba alguna que calmase la tensión nerviosa que llevaba una semana acumulada en forma de nudo entre su pecho y su estómago. Scully arrugó la nariz al leer las etiquetas de las cajas de cartón. Té rojo, de jengibre, y de menta no era lo que buscaba… ¡Oh!, pero había una bolsita más, suelta y oculta debajo de la caja de jengibre. Una única bolsita de valeriana, perfecta para relajarse unos minutos en el sofá antes de volver a su apartamento, como si Mulder hubiera previsto lo que ocurriría y la hubiera dejado ahí adivinando que la iba a necesitar.

La tetera silbó y se apresuró a verter el agua sobre la bolsita. Añadió una cucharadita de azúcar y colocó un platillo a modo de tapadera para que infusionara mientras volvía al salón con las manos alrededor de la taza caliente como si quisiera entrar en calor después de un día de trabajo a la intemperie. Había habido momentos a lo largo de esta semana en los que el miedo a no ser capaz de salvar a Mulder le había dejado el cuerpo tan frío como si realmente hubiera permanecido demasiado tiempo fuera en lo más crudo del invierno.

Los _mollies_ veteranos se acercaron a la pared del acuario más cercana al sofá agitando las aletas con destreza para mantenerse inmóviles en el agua. Scully les observaba por encima del borde de su bebida humeante con la sensación de que no sólo la miraban a su vez, sino de que la reconocían… y no estaba segura de si eso le gustaba o resultaba inquietante.

“Si pudierais hablar estaría bien escuchar historias acerca de lo que debéis de haber visto en este salón”, les dijo en voz alta.

 _O mejor, no,_ pensó inmediatamente al recordar que los _mollies_ , incluido _Matusalén_ , estaban ahí mirando con la misma expresión alucinada la noche que se despertó en el sofá y, en vez de dirigirse a la entrada del apartamento, dejó por fin de ser razonable y decidió seguir el camino contrario. El que llevaba al dormitorio de Mulder.

Sentía que aquello había ocurrido mucho tiempo atrás, tal vez porque la mente hace a veces cosas extrañas como esa y trata de engañarte; hacerte creer que las imágenes que ha creado durante años en la soledad de tu cama son tan reales como la sensación de esa primera vez desnuda, con el cuerpo, los brazos, y el peso de Mulder rodeándole por completo. Scully sabía que sólo era una percepción errónea porque en su mente había imaginado mil veces esa sensación en los últimos cinco años. La realidad es que sólo lo había experimentado dos veces y ya no quería considerar la posibilidad de no volver a sentir el tacto de sus labios y sus manos en cada milímetro de su piel, y su voz pronunciando las palabras que hasta ahora sólo había leído en sus ojos.

De eso hacía tres semanas y aún se preguntaba por qué había dedicado tanto esfuerzo a encontrar razones para esperar tanto tiempo. Siete años suponían toda una vida, sobre todo en un trabajo como el suyo, donde casi en cada caso que investigaban corrían peligro de perderla o, lo que era aún peor, de sobrevivir al otro. Ante esta posibilidad que ahora resultaba insoportable, Scully se preguntó una vez más por qué había aceptado como válidas razones como la de que Mulder era un compañero de trabajo obsesionado con su lucha, o su misión; que era poco profesional; que no quería arriesgar su independencia o perder el control de su vida porque alguien más pretendiera tomar decisiones que le correspondía sólo a ella, o que no respetara lo que ella decidiera para su propia vida porque en el fondo, y a pesar de su cualificación, le considerasen inferior…

Colleen le había recordado que ninguna de esas excusas eran razones válidas para negarse a sí misma lo que Mulder y ella deseaban cuando _literalmente se morían por dentro._

Scully sabía exactamente por qué habían fracasado todas y cada una de sus relaciones con los hombres. No sólo su relación romántica con Ethan, Daniel, o Jack; en realidad era lo mismo con su padre o con Bill Jr. Todos estaban dispuestos a darle su aprobación a cambio de que aceptara, de un modo más o menos explícito, someterse a ellos; de que cada decisión en su vida profesional, personal, o afectiva tuviera el visto bueno de las figuras masculinas que creían tener autoridad sobre ella siempre con la excusa de _saber qué era lo_ _mejor para ella mejor que ella misma_ , debido a su edad, su autoridad profesional, su experiencia… en realidad, a su género masculino. Todos de alguna forma parecían tener dificultades para entender que no era una menor necesitada de tutela, sino una mujer adulta con plenos derechos.

Scully siempre se había sentido confusa con este tema. Un conflicto que había comenzado con su padre, un hombre al que admiraba desde muy pequeña y del que deseó su aprobación antes de ser consciente de que lo que realmente necesitaba de él era que respetase sus decisiones cuando ya no era una niña; pero llegado el momento pretendió influir en sus decisiones vitales negándole esa muestra de respeto y haciéndole sentir, en cambio, que le había decepcionado con la excusa hipócrita y peligrosa de _te lo digo por tu bien; yo sé mejor lo que te conviene_.

Mulder, al contrario que todos los demás, nunca intentó cambiarle y convertirle en algo distinto a lo que era a cambio de esa aprobación, en parte porque tras la desaparición de Samantha, él mismo tuvo que aprender a seguir adelante con su vida sin esa aprobación por parte de sus padres primero, y de sus compañeros y superiores después. Tuvo que aceptar que estaba sólo con sus ideas y decisiones, que los éxitos y fracasos de su vida eran asunto suyo, y no permitió que nadie más se apropiase de ellos a cambio de una falsa sensación de seguridad.

Mulder fue el primer hombre en su vida que realmente le trató como un igual, y este hecho influyó decisivamente en la imagen y los sentimientos hacia él, que surgieron muy temprano en su relación; sin embargo, encerrarlos en el último rincón de su mente pareció el modo correcto de hacer las cosas hasta el día que conoció a Colleen Azar, y reconoció que elegir la soledad le estaba matando por dentro.

Desde el día que llegó al despacho, Scully se había ido aislando del mundo casi sin darse cuenta, de un modo paulatino. En los Expedientes X y en la mente de Mulder sólo había lugar para el trabajo, y durante algún tiempo no fue consciente de ese proceso de aislamiento. Los casos que él le presentaba eran tan enigmáticos e inexplicables, tan inconcebibles dentro de los límites de la Ciencia y el sentido común que habían sido de marco de referencia hasta entonces, que Scully se vio obligada a poner todo su empeño en encontrar el modo de dar validez científica a las teorías de Mulder. No porque Blevins se lo hubiera ordenado por razones un tanto oscuras que al principio ni siquiera detectó, sino porque era lo que Mulder necesitaba. Lo que merecía.

El camino fue difícil y pocas veces logró pruebas que corroboraran esas teorías a pesar de verse envuelta en suficientes sucesos extraños como para reconocer que en las afirmaciones de su compañero había certezas por las que los demás se negaban a darle crédito. Ella decidió concederle el beneficio de la duda.

Con el tiempo, su relación profesional se convirtió en un compromiso de lealtad. Scully no podía creer pasando por encima de las leyes que rigen el mundo, pero podía creer en él de un modo que nadie había hecho desde que tenía doce años. Ni siquiera sus propios padres.

Dado que la vida profesional de Mulder estuvo siempre íntimamente ligada a su experiencia vital fue inevitable que mientras investigaban, los descubrimientos, y las decepciones le afectaran de un modo personal. Esto, a su vez, influía en la imagen que Scully tenía de su compañero, y le permitió conocerle de un modo profundo sin que, a veces, necesitaran siquiera expresarse con palabras. La colaboración para alcanzar una meta profesional se entrelazó así con una amistad basada en la necesidad de cuidar del otro a toda costa, como si cada uno fuera una extensión de sí mismo.

Scully perdió sin darse cuenta su círculo de amistades; primero Ethan, luego los amigos de Quantico, de la Facultad, de su adolescencia… debido a las exigencias de su trabajo y de la atracción irresistible hacia la órbita física y emocional de Mulder, hasta que sólo quedó Ellen como prueba testimonial de que hubo un tiempo en que su vida había comenzado en otro camino. En este, su única constante fue Mulder desde el principio, siempre ahí, con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la otra tendida en su dirección, dispuesto a llegar al fin del mundo por protegerla. En el despacho del sótano no había nadie más, sólo Mulder. Su compañero, su amigo, y el hombre que se convirtió en protagonista absoluto de sus fantasías nocturnas al acostarse día tras día en una cama vacía porque nunca había tiempo suficiente para dedicárselo a otra relación que, de todos modos, no entendería las exigencias de su trabajo.

Apuró su taza de té y casi inmediatamente sintió los párpados pesados y la mente demasiado cansada como para plantearse una alternativa. ¿Volver al hospital para asegurarse de que todo iba bien, o conducir hasta su apartamento a disfrutar de un baño caliente, una cena recalentada, y una cama fría?.

La valeriana acabó de tomar la decisión por ella cuando sintió la vejiga llena y, a pesar de ello, se dijo que esperaría a que se cumplieran los siete minutos que les faltaban a los peces para aprovechar el trabajo de levantarse del sofá y caminar hasta el baño; eso era todo lo lejos que pensaba llegar. Nada de ponerse el abrigo que había dejado sobre el respaldo de la silla frente al escritorio del salón, salir de casa, y conducir tres cuartos de hora.

“Esta noche también me quedaré aquí y nos haremos compañía mutuamente hasta que vuelva Mulder. Seguro que también le echáis de menos”.

 _Elvis y Einstein_ parecían tener ojos únicamente el uno para el otro, pero el resto de los _mollies_ del acuario respondió al nombre con una ráfaga de burbujas que ascendió un poco más deprisa a la superficie, como una señal de reconocimiento.

Scully se echó hacia atrás decidida a cerrar los párpados sólo unos minutos, cuando notó la manta navajo doblada detrás de su cabeza, en el respaldo del sofá, donde la había dejado un par de noches atrás. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa al recordar que durante años había estado ahí y apenas se había fijado en ella. Sólo era su opinión personal, y nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, pero no era muy bonita. A pesar de estar confeccionada siguiendo la técnica y los motivos geométricos tradicionales, carecía de la vistosidad y el colorido que Scully había visto en otros tejidos elaborados por esta tribu indígena. Únicamente se habían utilizado un par de colores en su confección, marrón claro y oscuro, y algo de rojo, lo que le daba un aspecto un tanto anodino. Tampoco tenía el tacto suave y cálido que se espera de una manta; de hecho, era pesada y áspera, y si la acercaba demasiado a su cara le provocaba un cosquilleo molesto en la nariz. No era muy agradable dormir cubierta con ella porque incluso olía ligeramente a lana auténtica, tratada con métodos tradicionales, sin ningún producto químico que eliminara por completo ese leve aroma natural detectable cuando la tenía muy cerca. De un modo racional, Scully reconocía que como parte del legado histórico y cultural de un pueblo anterior a la llegada del hombre blanco, se trataba de una pieza valiosa, confeccionada a mano por las mujeres de una comunidad navajo que Mulder había conocido durante un viaje al estado de Arizona en el transcurso de la investigación de un caso. No conocía los detalles porque fue en la época en la que ella impartía clases en Quantico, Mulder aún no había sacado a la luz los expedientes X, y el apodo _Spooky_ todavía era una prueba de reconocimiento hacia su trabajo en la Sección de Crímenes Violentos.

A Mulder sí le gustaba la manta porque a pesar de estar confeccionada hacía poco más de siete años, tenía _ese aroma indiscutible de lo auténtico_ , según sus propias palabras. Ella solía bromear señalando que, en su opinión, el aroma resultaba _demasiado_ auténtico. Sobre todo cuando se cubría con ella hasta la nariz para echar una cabezadita mientras él, a su lado, seguía tragando palomitas sin mantequilla y riendo las bromas absurdas de la película _de tíos_ que había alquilado el viernes.

La tarde que Scully se topó con él fuera del hospital recién llegado de su viaje a Inglaterra, poco después de despedirse por segunda vez de Daniel Waterston, era domingo. Llevaban dos días separados y al verle allí por sorpresa sintió una alegría que no pudo explicar sólo por el hecho de tenerle de nuevo cerca. Al fin y al cabo llevaba siete años viviendo a su lado casi cada minuto del día y buena parte del tiempo que dormía al otro lado de la puerta de comunicación de su habitación del motel. Allí, en medio de la calle, la sensación de haberse liberado de una pesada carga sobre los hombros que le había obligado a caminar mirando al suelo durante años, fue real. Con la espalda bien recta, le miró directamente a los ojos, y le invitó a una taza de té…

Siete horas después despertó con su propio calor corporal acumulado bajo la manta navajo y trazas deshilachadas de la conversación con Mulder en la mente.

_… y todas las decisiones condujeran a este momento. Un giro equivocado y… y no estaríamos sentados juntos aquí. Eso es decir mucho. Mucho, mucho, mucho. Probablemente más de lo que deberíamos hablar a esta hora de la noche…_

Un giro equivocado…

El salón apenas iluminado por la escasa luz que llegaba de la ventana y del resplandor azul del acuario aún guardaba el eco de las últimas palabras que recordaba antes de caer dormida. Scully abrió los ojos en la misma posición en la que los había cerrado, con las piernas estiradas y los pies descalzos sobre la mesita de café, y los dedos entrelazados sobre el abdomen. Notó que le faltaba el hombro en el que había tenido apoyada la cabeza, y no pudo evitar un suspiro en el fondo de la garganta al sentir el calor agradable de la manta bien apretada a su alrededor, sin resquicios por los que pudiera escapar. No recordaba habérsela echado ella misma así que debía ser cosa de Mulder.

¿Por qué?.

¿Por qué no le había despertado para recordarle que era tarde?. Que tal vez debería conducir hasta su apartamento para cambiarse de ropa, y dormir cómodamente en pijama bajo las sábanas suaves de su propia cama. En lugar de eso, le había dejado durmiendo vestida con su ropa de calle en el sofá, cubierta con la manta navajo. El había desaparecido.

Ido, ¿adónde?.

Scully entornó los ojos mirando al fondo, a la entrada del apartamento, donde apenas distinguía la puerta principal; luego a su izquierda, a la puerta dentro del propio salón que siempre permanecía cerrada. El dormitorio de Mulder. El auténtico; no el sofá en el que dormía habitualmente, y que en este momento estaba ocupando ella.

Un giro equivocado…

Una bifurcación en el camino con dos puertas y una sola decisión posible. ¿Y si elegía el camino equivocado?... ¿Y si llevaba siete largos años eligiendo el camino equivocado, el que le llevaba a negar sus propios sentimientos y deseos?. El que escuchaba lo que los demás quisieran decir en lugar de lo que a ella le hacía feliz. El que elegía la soledad por miedo a perder una independencia que, en realidad, ya perdió el día que llegó al despacho y decidió quedarse. El hecho de que aún lo fuera físicamente sólo servía para engañarse a sí misma al tratar de convencerse de que podía dejar a Mulder y su búsqueda en cualquier momento, cuando ya no tuviera sentido. Fue decisión suya quedarse y podía tomar el otro camino cuando quisiera para comenzar una vida en la que ella fuera su propia protagonista…

Scully sabía que era como esperar que la Luna dejara de orbitar alrededor de la Tierra. Algo así sólo ocurriría como consecuencia de una catástrofe de dimensiones tales que dejaría ambos cuerpos celestes reducidos a cenizas.

Después de siete años, los dos sentían que formaban una unidad indisoluble más allá de la búsqueda que les unió al principio. Hacía tiempo que se preguntaba qué sentido tenía separarse al final del día y pasar la noche cada uno en su apartamento, negándose a sí mismos sus deseos y su felicidad para aparentar ante aquellos a los que no les importaba lo más mínimo. De todos modos ya se habían creado sus propias ideas y no tenían problema en hacer correr los rumores a lo largo y ancho de los pasillos de la Oficina; al mismo tiempo procuraban tener con ellos el mínimo contacto por temor a contagiarse con algún tipo de virus alienígena, o a que escuchar teorías sobre hombrecillos verdes pudiera acabar con sus carreras.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿no era eso lo que le había ocurrido exactamente a la agente Dana Scully desde que aceptó el puesto ahí abajo?. Una pena y una pérdida irreparable de las posibilidades profesionales de una buena médico y mejor agente.

Scully apartó la manta para incorporarse en el sofá. Aguzó el oído tratando de escuchar al otro lado de la puerta. El silencio era total y no sabía si eso significaba que Mulder estaba dormido o despierto. Podía ser cualquiera de las dos cosas, aunque cuando dormía no era inusual oírle roncar suavemente a través de las finas paredes que separaban sus habitaciones del motel. Se detuvo descalza ante la puerta del dormitorio con el brazo en alto y el puño a punto de llamar. No recordaba haber dado los pasos necesarios para llegar hasta aquí, ni había pensado qué diría cuando él respondiera. Confiaba que fuera suficiente con mirarle a los ojos para que adivinara a qué venía. Después de todo, a lo largo del tiempo, sus dotes de comunicación no verbal se habían desarrollado muy por encima de la capacidad de cualquiera de los dos de expresar sentimientos y deseos con palabras. Mulder era un hombre intuitivo, capaz de detectar las microexpresiones del rostro, los gestos inconscientes, los matices de la voz… ¡Por Dios Santo, Mulder era un experto en perfiles psicológicos!. Su mente trabajaba sin descanso para entender cómo funcionaba la de otros. Para leer su proceso mental, las motivaciones, las necesidades no satisfechas, y las frustraciones que explicaban sólo en parte, no justificaban, el comportamiento criminal de un sospechoso…

Scully estaba segura que más de una vez a lo largo de estos siete años, Mulder había intentado realizar su perfil psicológico. Descubrir sus razones, sueños, esperanzas, deseos, y temores. Entender por qué su mente y su corazón llevaban años inmersos en una lucha titánica de la que ninguno de los dos tenía visos de salir victorioso.

Hasta esta noche.

Confiaba en que con la redacción de ese perfil hubiera aprendido un par de cosas sobre ella. Sobre ellos.

¿No sería irónico que, al abrir la puerta, tuviera que explicarle que hacía demasiado tiempo que se moría por dentro y no quería soportar esa sensación ni un día más?. Su propia intuición llevaba tiempo susurrándole que también Mulder debía estar cerca del límite de su capacidad para soportar la soledad.

¡Toc,toc!.

Sus nudillos sonaron en la madera más leves que en su cabeza.

_¡Que esté dormido, que esté dormido, que esté…!._

Scully detuvo su tren de pensamiento dándose una palmada mental en la frente mientras arqueaba la ceja a esa parte de sí misma que, en este momento, se sentía tan aterrada de Mulder como de cualquiera de los monstruos a los que se había enfrentado en los últimos siete años.

“¡Pasa!”, oyó en un tono que le informó de que no estaba dormido, ni lo había estado en ningún momento de la noche.

Agarró el picaporte y dejó la mano ahí, inmóvil y apretando fuerte varios segundos. Los necesarios para preparar un pequeño comentario en su cabeza acerca de la necesidad de volver a su apartamento porque aquí no tenía nada apropiado para vestir mañana lunes, en la Oficina.

“Mulder,…”, fue lo único que salió de su garganta seca antes de que tuviera que tragar saliva.

Los pies de Scully se quedaron clavados en la entrada del dormitorio, incapaces de recordar cómo era eso de caminar. Sus ojos, aunque fijos en los de Mulder, captaron el resto de la imagen en la periferia de su visión. Estaba sentado en la cama con el edredón cubriéndole hasta la cintura y la parte superior del cuerpo desnuda. Sin pijama ni camiseta. Las gafas apoyadas cerca de la punta de la nariz. Al oír a Scully pronunciar su nombre había dejado caer en su regazo el libro que estaba leyendo con la luz de la mesita de noche, y ahora le miraba por encima de la montura metálica. El resplandor de la lámpara bañaba la mitad de su torso en una cálida luz naranja, mientras la otra mitad permanecía medio en sombra.

“Scully, ¿qué ocurre?. ¿Te ha despertado el cosquilleo de la manta en la nariz?”, preguntó con una mueca de sus labios.

Ella movió los dedos de los pies dentro de sus medias dudando cómo interpretar el tono de la pregunta. ¿Humor?. ¿Sarcasmo?. ¿Trataba de aligerar el ambiente?. ¿Le había leído el rostro con sólo pronunciar su nombre?... ¿Estaba tan nervioso como ella?”.

“No… No sé… Son las 00:20h de la madrugada”.

No tenía ni idea de qué esperaba que hiciera Mulder con esa información totalmente irrelevante. No había llamado a su dormitorio para decir… sólo eso.

“Así es. No estás pensando en volver a tu apartamento, ¿verdad?”.

_No. Eso era lo último que pensaba en este momento._

“No. Yo,… es decir…”.

“El edredón que compramos juntos no pica, no pesa, y no huele”, aseguró de corrido señalando sus propias piernas sin apartar la mirada de su compañera.

_Deja que Mulder agarre tu mano en el último segundo, cuando estás a punto de despeñarte por el precipicio._

“Lo estás utilizando tú”, señaló soltando por fin el picaporte y dejando los brazos estirados a cada lado del cuerpo. La sangre volvió fluir por sus dedos medio entumecidos.

_¿Debería recordarle que parpadee?. No lo ha hecho ni una vez desde que he abierto la puerta, y no creo que sea consciente de ello._

“Todo lo mío es tuyo, Scully, desde el despacho hasta mis pensamientos”, dijo bajando el tono de voz a la vez que se echaba hacia atrás, los hombros apoyados en la almohada.

Las zonas iluminadas y oscurecidas resbalaban por su torso con el movimiento, y ella se mordió el lado derecho del labio inferior. Fuerte. Avanzó dos pasos hacia el interior y cerró la puerta sólo con el giro del codo, sin mirar atrás.

“¿Te he hablado de Colleen Azar?”, preguntó de nuevo inmóvil y consciente del suelo de tarima cálido en sus pies descalzos.

Mulder elevó las cejas sorprendido por lo inesperado de la pregunta antes de comprender que Scully necesitaba dar un rodeó; sortear el obstáculo enorme, del tamaño de una ballena blanca, que llevaba años en medio del camino. Asegurarse de dónde ponía el pie antes de dar el siguiente paso.

“¿La mujer del grupo que investiga círculos en campos de cultivo, aquí en D.C?. Sólo conozco su nombre. Me hablaron de ella, de que tenía información que incluía datos y fotografías; por eso te pedí que te acercaras a su casa. Aún no me los has enseñado”.

“Sí, bueno, los tengo en casa. He sacado el tema porque creí que la visita sería una pérdida de tiempo. Colleen ni siquiera me cayó bien al principio, pero sabes ¿qué?. Hablé con ella un buen rato y cambié de opinión. Es una mujer… fascinante”.

“¿Tiene que algo que ver con esa visión en el templo budista de la que no me ha quedado claro quién habló a quién?”.

Scully avanzó hasta que sus rodillas rozaron el edredón, a los pies de la cama.

“No. Colleen me habló de sí misma. Algo que ocurrió le hizo replantearse cómo estaba viviendo su vida”.

“¿A qué te refieres?”.

Mulder dejó el libro en la mesita y se sentó derecho, toda su atención centrada en sus ojos cuando Scully entró en la zona iluminada de la lámpara.

“No sólo investiga círculos. Tan bien hace otras cosas no muy comunes. Hace años que mantiene una relación con otra persona”.

Mulder soltó una sonrisa irónica.

“No parece algo tan inaudito, Scully. A menos que estés pensando en alguien más, y no en Colleen”.

Ella apretó los labios reprimiendo cualquier expresión.

“Su pareja se llama Carol”.

“¿…?”.

“También es una mujer”.

“¡Oooh!... No estoy seguro de qué esperas que diga, pero has conseguido que me pique la curiosidad. Ahora quiero saber más”.

“Antes de formar parte del grupo de investigación, Colleen trabajaba en el campo de la Física, y le iba muy bien según sus propias palabras”.

“¿Una mujer científica que se volvió _creyente_?. Esto mejora por momentos. Si me dices que te reveló el secreto de cómo conseguirlo, te prometo que escribo yo solo los informes para Skinner hasta que acabe el año”, bromeó.

“No exactamente, pero dijo algo que me ha hecho pensar”.

“Tú siempre estás pensando, Scully, y haciéndome pensar a mí… ¿Qué fue?”.

“Vivía con miedo. Sentía que debía ocultar su relación con Carol a su familia y compañeros de trabajo para protegerse y eso le estaba matando por dentro, tanto física como emocionalmente; hasta que le diagnosticaron cáncer de mama y fue como un alto en el camino. Le hizo replantearse cómo estaba viviendo su vida cuando se le acababa el tiempo, y las elecciones que había hecho hasta entonces basadas en lo que opinaran los demás, en lugar de lo que a ella le hacía feliz”.

La expresión de Mulder cambió al otro lado de las gafas. Se pasó la lengua por los labios dándose a sí mismo tiempo para pensar, no muy seguro de cómo, pero con una idea muy clara de a dónde quería llegar. Y no quería llegar solo.

“Estás demasiado lejos para mantener esta conversación, Scully. Preferiría que te sentaras a mi lado”. Mulder señaló con la mirada el lado vacío de la cama. “Pero si te sientes más cómoda podemos ir al salón y continuarla en el sofá con otra taza de té”.

“No quiero té”, dijo moviéndose de nuevo hasta situarse en el lateral de la cama. Junto a la cadera de Mulder, en el lado iluminado, había espacio suficiente para sentarse y mirarle de frente, con los pies en la alfombra. “Tengo miedo de haber elegido el camino equivocado y darme cuenta cuando ya no haya tiempo de volver atrás y tomar el correcto. El que necesito… el que quiero”.

“Si hay algo que sientas que te está matando a ti, Scully, quiero saberlo. Quiero que me des la oportunidad de hacer algo mientras quede tiempo. Aún tengo pesadillas en las que te vence el cáncer porque no llego a tiempo, mientras tú desvías la mirada y sigues murmurando _Estoy bien, Mulder_. Con todo lo que hemos vivido, esas palabras son una de las cosas que más veces me han hecho sentir que yo también puedo llegar a morir por dentro”.

La agente parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, la mirada fija en algún punto del cabecero de la cama, detrás del hombro del agente.

“Me pregunto si nosotros también estamos demasiado preocupados por lo que piensen los demás. Quiero decir ¿qué pueden hacernos, en realidad?. ¿Separarnos?. Ya lo hicieron una vez y no sirvió de nada; si acaso para hacernos más fuertes. Para aumentar nuestra determinación por luchar juntos”.

“A ti te han hecho mucho más. Han intentado matarte. No quiero volver a arriesgar tu vida por un deseo egoísta, aunque reconozco que hay veces que se me hace realmente difícil”.

“Si de verdad hubieran querido matarme, ¿crees que hubieran fallado?. Lo que han conseguido es mantenernos inmovilizados por el miedo, y hemos permitido que lo hagan. Colleen tenía razón, durante años nos hemos dejado matar por dentro. Expresar tus sentimientos y tus deseos, que no son más egoístas que los míos hacia ti, no va a ponernos las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya están. Ocultarlos por miedo es lo que de verdad puede matarnos algún día. Ha sido difícil llegar hasta aquí y reconocerlo, pero Colleen me permitió verlo claro por primera vez”.

Scully extendió la mano abierta sobre la sábana, entre las dos caderas, y esperó a que él entrelazara los dedos con los suyos. La mano de Mulder era caliente y grande. Familiar. Como llegar a tu hogar después de caminar sin rumbo fijo durante mucho tiempo. Exactamente igual que la sensación del resto de su cuerpo cuando se acercaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

“Scully, si damos este paso no hay marcha atrás. Quiero decir, por mi parte no he estado nunca más seguro de algo”.

“¿Crees que si yo no lo estuviera habría llamado esta noche a tu puerta?”.

“Siento que tenía que decirlo en voz alta de todos modos. Temo que mañana lunes veas las cosas algo diferentes. Ya soportas demasiadas miradas mezquinas y rumores falsos por mi culpa”.

Scully estiró el dedo índice de su mano libre para hacer _tap-tap_ en medio de la frente de Mulder, simulando un gesto de impaciencia ante un niño torpe.

“Con esa increíble capacidad tuya para introducirte en la mente de las personas no acabo de entender cómo es posible que aún no te hayas dado cuenta de que la mayoría de los rumores alrededor de la máquina de café son sólo envidia”.

“Envidia, ¿de qué?... ¡Oh!. ¿Quieres decir…?”.

“Eres el único agente de la Oficina que tiene su médico personal a su disposición las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, con despacho propio. Bueno, en realidad, sólo cinco días. Con los otros dos no tienen ni idea de lo qué pasa, y de ahí surgen aún más rumores. Y algo más, Mulder. No tengo intención de preparar una pancarta en tu mesita de café con los detalles de lo que ocurra esta noche para manifestarme mañana por los pasillos de la Oficina, así que no va a cambiar nada allí. Simplemente deja que sigan pensando lo que piensan casi desde que llegué al despacho. Dejemos que a partir de ahora tengan razón, aunque no lo sepan”.

“Scully… ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que admiro cómo trabaja esa mente tuya?”.

“Más veces de las que crees, casi siempre sin palabras”.

“Y aun así me has entendido. Lo dicho, me gusta esa mente tuya, escepticismo incluido… y me gusta el envase en el que la guardas”.

“¿El envase?”.

La ceja de Scully se arrastró edredón arriba, desde el bulto que formaban los pies ocultos bajo las sábanas hasta donde acababan sus hombros desnudos. Se detuvieron en su labio inferior.

“ _Las mejores esencias vienen en frascos pequeños_ , dicen”.

Mulder hizo un barrido visual en sentido contrario, desde el pelo hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista sin moverse, un poco más abajo de las rodillas de su compañera. Ella sintió una ola caliente subir a sus mejillas que trató de disimular llevándose los dedos a la cara para apartarse el pelo. Un gesto automático e inútil puesto ya tenía el mechón rebelde bien recogido detrás de la oreja. Tosió levemente para aclararse la garganta y asegurarse de que la voz le salía normal.

“Tengo que rebatir esa afirmación”.

“¿Por qué no me sorprende?. Pero no lo digo yo. Es un refrán muy antiguo así que algo de razón debe tener”.

“No”, insistió segura. “Sólo hay que mirar la evidencia. Tú mismo vienes en un envase grande… y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida”.

Mulder no podía decidir si sentir un poco de lástima por su compañera, o dejarse envolver por esa sensación increíble y desconocida alrededor de su corazón. Juraría que era felicidad.

Las manos se movían sin que los ojos se apartaran de los del otro. Primero los dedos de Scully abandonaron los de él para iniciar el ascenso por el brazo derecho hasta el hombro, y acabar extendidos en el cuello; enredados en el cabello de la nuca. Sus yemas captaron cada una de las pequeñas contracciones musculares involuntarias provocadas al paso de sus dedos por la piel. Mulder respiraba lento y profundo tratando de mantenerse inmóvil; controlando la urgencia de avanzar sus propios brazos para atraerla hacia sí. Después de lo que parecieron segundos interminables decidió acelerar un poco las cosas.

“Scully… yo también quiero… Necesito tocarte”.

Sus párpados habían caído un poco, pero volvieron a ponerse en alerta al igual que sus pupilas azules para dar una respuesta tan clara como si hubiera utilizado la voz. Mulder movió su mano sobre la sábana, despacio, temiendo que pudiera arrepentirse o cambiar de opinión. O encender el interruptor del lado racional de su cerebro. Ese que le había salvado tantas veces, y que en este momento podía ser su perdición si decidía recordarle a Scully que ésto no podía ser tan buena idea como los dos querían creer.

Cuando los dedos rozaron la cintura por encima del jersey, respiró aliviado. El mensaje en su mirada seguía siendo tan claro como el cielo. Scully había tomado una decisión y nada le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. Igual que el día que llegó al despacho y siete años después ningún monstruo ni conspiración había logrado que huyera asustada. Recordar este hecho increíble le aportó el valor que necesitaba.

“La camisa de mi pijama sigue dentro de la bolsa que ha viajado conmigo a Inglaterra. Verte aquí, sentada en mi cama, vestida hasta con chaqueta, me hace sentir… sobreexpuesto”, aventuró.

“¿Quieres que te alcance la bolsa para que puedas sacar la camisa?”.

Su voz sonó dos tonos más baja y su mirada descendió veinte centímetros hasta detenerse en el centro del pecho de Mulder. Ahí mismo comenzó el escalofrío que viajó rápido hacia el sur y desapareció en algún lugar bajo las sábanas y el pantalón del pijama.

“O podríamos deshacernos de alguna de tus prendas. No tienes nada aquí para ir mañana a la Oficina, Scully, y estoy seguro de que no quieres llegar al despacho con ese bonito jersey verde arrugado”, razonó.

Como si ella necesitara razonamientos en este momento.

“¿Podríamos deshacernos?”, repitió bajando aún más el tono. Tanto, que Mulder sólo oyó la pregunta porque ella se acercó a su cara lo suficiente como para sentir la respiración difícil del agente.

“Podríamos”, insistió. “Ya lo sabes. Si lo necesitas, puedes pedirme ayuda para lo que sea. Cualquier cosa”.

“Lo tendré en cuenta, Mulder. Gracias”.

Sólo dos centímetros más y los labios se encontraron en un roce levísimo. Ninguno de los dos trató de presionar, simplemente de disfrutar del momento que, esta vez sí, era real. Sin excusas de Año Nuevo, barcos fantasma, ni donjuanes fracasados. Scully abrió ligeramente la boca queriendo atrapar entre sus labios el inferior de Mulder, tal y como había hecho cientos de veces en la oscuridad de su cama.

El se lo puso difícil.

Un movimiento inesperado hizo que ese labio quedara fuera de su alcance y en un instante lo sintiera en la piel fina y sensible bajo la oreja izquierda. Justo en ese punto que bastaba con imaginar para arrancarle una cadena de gemidos en el fondo de la garganta. Un ronroneo de placer que por primera vez llegó a los oídos reales de Mulder, no sólo a los que existían en su imaginación…

_¡Ding!._

El timbre del ascensor, al final del pasillo, le devolvió de nuevo al presente. La taza de té vacía resbaló en sus manos, aunque por fortuna fue bastante rápida de reflejos como para evitar el desastre. A pesar de que la luz en el salón había disminuido, su reloj de muñeca aseguró que sólo habían pasado cuatro minutos más de los necesarios para liberar a los _mollies_. Juraría que habían sido muchos más.

En vez de levantarse del sofá, se quedó inmóvil, escuchando los pasos que se acercaban rápidos por el pasillo, a punto de llamar a la puerta.

_¿Quién venía a visitar a Mulder a última hora de la tarde?._

Todas las personas que le conocían, o más bien que conocían los dos, sabían que estaba ingresado en el hospital; y sólo ellos y Skinner habían sido informados de que mañana recibiría el alta médica.

_¿Entonces?._

Debía ser alguien que sólo Mulder, y no ella, conocía y eso le puso en alerta. Dejó la taza en la mesita de café y se incorporó para acercarse a la puerta. Su mano fue instintivamente a la parte baja de su espalda, bajo la chaqueta, preparada para tomar su arma y repeler una posible agresión. Con un movimiento rápido de su mano izquierda recogió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y esperó conteniendo la respiración sólo unos pocos segundos porque, de pronto, el sonido rítmico de los pasos desapareció sustituido por el tintineo metálico de las llaves en la cerradura… de la puerta de al lado.

 _El nuevo vecino… El nuevo, nuevo vecino_ , pensó llevándose la mano al pecho para asegurarse de que su corazón seguía latiendo ahí dentro.

Ya habían pasado varios meses. Phillip Padgett estaba muerto y Nascimiento con él. Aun así, cada vez que pasaba por delante del que fue su apartamento para llegar al de Mulder, sentía un escalofrío. Sus latidos y sus pasos se aceleraban por igual, y aún volvía la cabeza a un lado para mirar de reojo y asegurarse de que nadie le seguía.

A veces Scully se sentía decepcionada consigo misma por permitir que lo ocurrido durante el caso Padgett le hiciera sentir, aún hoy, una mujer más insegura.

¡Era agente del FBI, por Dios!.

Era más que consciente de que su placa le otorgaba autoridad sobre los demás. Casi siempre iba armada y tenía entrenamiento en defensa personal suficiente como para repeler el ataque de cualquier hombre desarmado, y sin embargo, a veces…

Odiaba la sensación cuando la obsesión de hombres como Phillip le rebajaban al nivel de una mujer asustada, vulnerable ante las intenciones retorcidas de alguien que sólo la veía como el objeto de sus deseos y fantasías.

En un trabajo como el suyo nunca se era demasiado precavida. Los criminales podían estar escondidos detrás de cada esquina, y ella no dejaba de estar vigilante cuando bajaba al aparcamiento para recoger su coche, al salir o entrar de su edificio, e incluso de asegurarse que no había nada extraño en su apartamento. Cualquier hombre que ella hubiera detenido, o estuviera implicado de alguna forma en los casos que investigaban, podía convertirse en un enemigo que pretendiera venganza. Era uno de los riesgos de su trabajo y Scully lo aceptaba como tal, pero Padgett…

Padgett trató de hacerle daño no para librarse de un agente del FBI, sino porque era una mujer a la que no podía poseer. Porque era una mujer a la que pretendía amar sin tener en cuenta su opinión y sus deseos; lo que Scully quisiera para sí misma. Y ante la imposibilidad de poseerla decidió matarla para evitar que fuera de nadie más; de alguien que ella hubiera decidido. Todo disfrazado de romanticismo, de amor liberador que despertaría su corazón y su alma oprimida por los convencionalismos sociales, de atracción irrefrenable… no solicitada, correspondida, ni deseada. Un impulso amoroso expresado con el lenguaje del acoso y el machismo.

Scully odiaba esa sensación de que daba igual lo que hiciera. Lo preparada, cualificada, independiente, o segura de su valía que estuviera. Siempre habría alguien que vería en ella un mero objeto para la satisfacción de sus propios deseos, o simplemente de su ego. Una mujer a disposición de un hombre que se creyera con derecho a decidir por ella sin tenerla en cuenta… otra vez.

Se alegraba de no conocer al _nuevo, nuevo vecino_ y no tenía el menor interés por descubrir qué era lo que ocurría al otro lado de la puerta del apartamento semivacío señalado con el número 40 de latón pulido.

Dio dos pasos atrás y volvió junto al acuario.

El tiempo se había cumplido. Los _mollies_ seguían dando vueltas, impacientes por salir a ese otro espacio en el que poder estirar sus aletas en condiciones, con plantas y refugios que explorar, y congéneres que conocer.

Scully deshizo el nudo e inclinó el borde con cuidado para que entrara un poco de agua y se mezclara con la de la bolsa; al momento, _Elvis_ y _Einstein_ dejaron de nadar. Se quedaron inmóviles y expectantes al detectar el cambio súbito en la cualidad del agua. La escena tenía algo de emotivo. Parecían una pareja de enamorados a la entrada de su nueva casa, reconociendo el aroma del que será su hogar antes de decidirse a traspasar el umbral. Al cabo de unos segundos decidieron que les gustaba su nuevo medio y agitaron las aletas con entusiasmo animando a Scully a que inclinara del todo la bolsa.

“Allá vais, chicos. Llegó el momento de la verdad”.

Inspiró profundamente, espiró despacio, y volvió a inspirar reteniendo el aire como si fuera ella la que se disponía a sumergirse en las profundidades de este océano de bolsillo.

 _Elvis_ y _Einstein_ se deslizaron desde su morada provisional al acuario en un movimiento fluido, sin necesidad de utilizar sus aletas más que para mantener la posición. La suave corriente creada por la posición de la bolsa fue suficiente para que súbitamente se encontraran en un mundo nuevo.

_Como si una nave alienígena abdujera a Mulder de su sofá y, después de un corto viaje, lo dejara caer sobre la superficie de un planeta lejano. Simplemente, se pondría en pie, se sacudiría el polvo de los pantalones, y miraría a su alrededor antes de decidir en qué dirección empezar a explorar._

En cuanto _cayeron_ al acuario, _Elvis_ y _Einstein_ se vieron rodeados por una docena de ojos saltones, llenos de curiosidad, que se preguntaba qué hacía una pareja como ellos en un acuario como este. Una experiencia abrumadora para los nuevos _mollies_ , que sólo tardaron un instante en hacer un giro cerrado, los dos a la vez, para ocultarse detrás de un grupo de plantas acuáticas de hojas largas y estrechas a modo de biombo en la parte posterior; junto al aireador.

Mala decisión.

“No os escondáis ahí, chicos”, trató de advertirles Scully adivinando lo que iba a ocurrir.

Demasiado tarde.

La tapa del cofre-aireador se levantó de repente a cinco centímetros de la pareja dejando escapar un chorro de burbujas amenazadoras hacía la superficie, al mismo tiempo que el esqueleto se incorporaba para mirar a los desprevenidos _mollies_ con sus cuencas vacías. _Elvis_ y _Einstein_ salieron de detrás de su pantalla de plantas protectora como flechas disparadas en sentido contrario; el movimiento repentino sorprendió al resto de peces, lo que provocó una pequeña estampida de _mollies_ hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales.

Scully se llevó las manos a la cabeza dando gracias al cielo porque Mulder no estuviera aún aquí para ver la tragedia inminente, y la expresión de terror en su rostro.

“¡Ese maldito aireador va a acabar conmigo antes que con cualquiera de vosotros!”, exclamó en voz alta.

Afortunadamente no se cumplieron sus peores presagios y tan deprisa cómo comenzó, las criaturas se tranquilizaron y las aguas volvieron a su cauce. La tapa del cofre descendió y cada _mollie_ reanudó sus quehaceres nadando tranquilos por las carreteras invisibles del acuario. _Elvis_ y _Einstein_ regresaron juntos del otro extremo, al principio con cautela, y enseguida hinchados con aire despreocupado, fingiendo valentía frente al resto de criaturas con las que se cruzaban. Era su primer día en el nuevo acuario y pretendían no llamar demasiado la atención, ni dar una excusa para crearse una mala reputación entre los residentes. No era buena idea dejarse etiquetar desde el primer momento de cobardes, raros, o _spookies_. Todos sabían que cuando te caía un sambenito como ese, era prácticamente imposible librarse de el.

Para demostrar que no merecían que les tratasen como tales se dedicaron a nadar entre las plantas con aire de suficiencia, inspeccionando cada centímetro cuadrado del acuario, cada roca, cada hoja, la gravilla del fondo piedrecilla a piedrecilla, y el cofre que volvía a escupir ráfagas de burbujas… desde unos prudentes veinticinco o treinta centímetros de distancia.

Los demás _mollies_ les rodearon de nuevo evitando el contacto físico. Volvían a mostrarse curiosos mirándoles descaradamente unos segundos, antes de cambiar de posición y estudiarles un poco más desde un ángulo distinto.

Así una y otra vez.

A Scully le pareció divertido hasta que se imagino así misma en el lugar de la pareja, y las cosas tomaron un cariz distinto. Podía sentir la tensión en sus diminutos estómagos tratando de centrarse en su tarea mientras el resto de la población del acuario les hacía algo así como un _pasillo de ojos_ bajo el que no les quedaba más remedio que pasar para alcanzar la siguiente roca. Juraría que incluso podía oír las voces diminutas de los veteranos murmurando al paso de los recién llegados.

_“¿Vosotros creéis que ella…?”._

Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado para disipar la sensación extraña que se estaba creando sola en su mente, sin su permiso.

_Sólo sois una pareja de mollies. Os he traído para aliviar el disgusto de Mulder cuando sepa que Matusalén ya no está entre vosotros. Y sois también un pequeño regalo de bienvenida. Sé que hace tiempo que acordamos no hacernos regalos, pero nos los hacemos de todos modos. Además, ahora las cosas son un poco diferentes. Vais a vivir en su acuario, pero de alguna manera los dos somos responsables de vuestro bienestar. He venido tantas veces a echar un vistazo y alimentaros cuando Mulder no podía, que tengo la sensación de que me reconocéis, y me sonreís al verme con el envase de escamas en la mano._

Con el acuario en calma, decidió que era un buen momento para darles su ración y comprobar que _Elvis_ y _Einstein_ se adaptaban. Quería verles comer. Esa sería una buena señal de que estaban manejando unos niveles de stress aceptables. Alcanzó el envase de la estantería cercana y apretó los labios en una sonrisa traviesa cuando se le ocurrió un pequeño experimento.

“Veamos si sois tan listos como parecéis o, por el contrario, no hay más ahí que un cuerpo bonito y unas aletas elegantes”, les retó acercando el envase de plástico a la esquina inferior derecha del cristal.

Inmediatamente, todos los _mollies_ se agruparon en el rincón, atraídos por el color amarillo brillante y familiar.

Bueno, todos no.

 _Elvis_ y _Einstein_ se mantenían a una discreta distancia del grupo. Eran los únicos que no habían reconocido el envase y continuaban a lo suyo, nadando entre las plantas y el filtro de la parte posterior. Scully lo deslizó con suavidad, pegado al cristal, y todos los _mollies_ como un solo individuo lo siguieron obnubilados hasta la esquina izquierda.

Ellos seguían sin darse por enterados.

Scully sabía que era ridículo tratar de humanizar la situación, pero aun así se sintió algo decepcionada.

“¡Vamos, _Einstein_!. He visto decenas de _mollies_ en la tienda. No me hagáis pensar que he escogido a los menos inteligentes. Demostradles a todos estos quién lleva en este acuario los pantalones”.

Dicho y hecho. Scully movió el envase al centro del cristal y todos le siguieron como un grupo de creyentes adorando al Sol. _Einstein_ abandonó la exploración del territorio al lado de su compañero y corrió a unirse al grupo de _Seguidores del Envase de Escamas_ , nadando por encima de ellos para acercarse más al vidrio. Un par de veces lo tocó suavemente con la boca, justo donde Scully lo sujetaba. El color no parecía haberle llamado la atención inmediatamente, como a los otros, pero algo lo había hecho; tal vez su forma cilíndrica. Aunque en la tienda le alimentaban con escamas de una marca distinta, prácticamente todos los envases tenían la misma forma. Sólo cambiaba el color y el formato de las letras. _Einstein_ se había dado cuenta, y en este momento se esforzaba en nadar por encima de los demás y mantener su puesto en primera fila agitando nerviosa las aletas y boqueando como _molly_ _fuera del agua_. Sólo le faltaba gritar _¡Tengo hambre!,_ para lograr el efecto dramático.

Scully tomó un pellizco de escamas entre el índice y el pulgar y lo soltó en la superficie con cuidado de que no se hundieran inmediatamente. Para su horror se inició una refriega, cada _molly_ tratando de apartar sin contemplaciones al de al lado para hacerse con su ración de escamas mientras descendían lentamente al fondo, a modo de maná caído del cielo. El milagro sólo duró unos segundos, lo que tardó en desaparecer la última porción de alimento, y los peces volvieron a recobrar la cordura y a colocarse en formación, mirando todos al mismo punto.

El envase de escamas.

La pobre _Einstein,_ a pesar de su buena posición _,_ aún no le había cogido el punto a sus nuevos vecinos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, no quedaba nada por lo que pelear.

 _Elvis_ , concentrado en el estudio de las rocas junto al vidrio posterior, se giró para ver qué era todo ese barullo a lo lejos. Nadó en su dirección, pero para cuando alcanzó la mitad del acuario todas las pruebas habían desaparecido y no tenía ni la menor idea de qué era lo que lo había provocado. Sospechando que era algo que él debía saber, se pegó a su compañera decidido a enterarse de lo qué ocurría con ese minibanco de _mollies_ alborotados.

Scully tomó otro pellizco de escamas entre sus dedos.

“A ver, chicos. Estad atentos o los veteranos es pisan el terreno. Tenéis que aprender a poner a cada uno en su sitio desde el principio”, les aconsejó.

Movió el envase de escamas hacia la derecha para desviar la atención del minibanco y cuando la media docena de _mollies_ que lo componía estaba distraída, juntos en la esquina, soltó el pellizco directamente sobre las cabezas de _Elvis_ y _Einstein_ , que nadaban en el centro y en un nivel ligeramente superior.

La idea no funcionó del todo, pero al menos lograron engullir cada uno una escama antes de que el minibanco de _mollies_ se percatara del engaño y se volviera loco de nuevo. Todos a una se olvidaron del Sol amarillo brillando al otro lado del vidrio, y se abalanzaron sobre la lluvia de escamas alrededor de la desafortunada pareja. _Elvis_ y _Einstein_ aún tenían la boca llena cuando les vieron venir, sin tiempo para reaccionar. No les quedó más remedio que soportar unos cuantos revolcones más de sus poco hospitalarios vecinos mientras tragaban lo último de la única escama que habían logrado atrapar.

“Necesitáis aprender rápido, chicos. Estos llevan aquí tiempo y tenéis que saber que los que llegan antes ponen las reglas. Parece que la única norma aquí hasta el momento es _El primero que llega, se sirve”._

Scully lo intentó con un tercer pellizco de escamas, y esta vez _Elvis_ y _Einstein_ se aseguraron de estar preparados. Para ello ascendieron un poco más en el agua, situándose cerca de la superficie”.

“¡Eso es!. Demostradles quién manda a partir de ahora en el acuario”, les jaleó entusiasmada.

Soltó el pellizco y, por fin, la pareja logró atrapar tres escamas cada uno antes de que el resto se percatara de que seguía cayendo maná del cielo. _Einstein_ sacó incluso la cabeza por encima del agua durante un segundo para atrapar una escama grande que se había quedado flotando en la superficie en lugar de caer como las demás.

Scully estaba maravillada.

“Si tuviera más tiempo podría enseñaros un par de trucos para sorprender a Mulder mañana, cuando salga del hospital. Me pregunto si se habrá dado cuenta de que los peces no sois tan estúpidos como cree la gente”.

Les iba a lanzar un cuarto pellizco cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Scully comprobó el contenido del envase y lo agitó un par de veces para que se mezclara, y las escamas grandes subieran del fondo hasta que localizó una especialmente ancha y redondeada. La agarró entre los dedos con cuidado de no romperla y la acercó al agua sumergiendo apenas el borde. _Einstein_ se acercó sin titubear y dio un bocado al trozo sumergido.

“¡Eh, mira!. Los _molleis_ también sabéis comer de la mano. Espera a que lo vea Mulder. Le voy a sorprender más que el día que giré la muñeca 360º”.

Hundió la escama unos milímetros más y _Elvis_ se unió al almuerzo llevándose otro trozo a la boca.

“Me pregunto que más sois capaz de hacer”, dijo dando vueltas en su mente a un par de posibilidades que se le acababan de ocurrir.

“Lo de sentarse, quedarse quieto, y dar la patita creo que queda descartado, pero apuesto que en Internet saben un truquillo o dos. Mañana mismo me meto a navegar a ver qué encuentro. Tal vez seáis un genios en potencia y hasta ahora nadie se ha percatado ni ha sabido aprovechar vuestro potencial”.

Scully sonrió para sí cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato hablando con los _mollies_. No sólo mirándoles y dándoles su comida, sino manteniendo una auténtica conversación con ellos. Bueno, tal vez media conversación. Tenía la sensación de estar creando una conexión emocional con ellos; algo parecido a lo que durante unos meses tuvo con _Queegqueeg_. Solo que esta vez, Mulder también apreciaba a los _mollies_ y eso le daba una perspectiva nueva, más profunda, al hecho de responsabilizarse juntos de una mascota. La relación entre Mulder y _Queegqueeg_ no pasó nunca de una tensa indiferencia…

Claro que era poco probable que _Elvis_ y _Einstein_ arruinaran la tapicería de su coche con asuntos derivados de _la llamada de la Naturaleza_ , o le devorasen si un día hallaban su cadáver fresco en el sofá de cuero.

_Riiing… Riiing… Riing…_

Su móvil sonó sobre la mesita de café y el nombre apareció iluminado en la pantalla. Scully colocó la tapa del acuario en su sitio antes de sentarse en el sofá para contestar.

“¿Diga?”.

“Scully… soy yo”.

Se retiró el teléfono del oído para comprobar de nuevo el nombre. Sí, había leído bien. Era él.

“Mulder… ¿por qué suenas como el Abominable Hombre de la Nieves?”.

“Yo… también te echo… de menos, gracias. ¿Qué quieres…decir exactamente?. Creí que… te alegraría saber que tu tratamiento sigue… funcionando. Ya casi puedo decir… una frase completa sin tener que llamar a la… enfermera para que me practique _el boca a boca_ ”.

“No estoy tan segura. A través del teléfono más bien parece que esa enfermera han intentado aspirarte hasta el último aliento”. Scully sonrió al aparato. “¿Es eso lo que has estado haciendo desde que te dejé solo en la habitación?”.

“Técnicamente, lo ha hecho ella… casi todo, pero no se lo… tengas en cuenta. Un hombre tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer para asegurarse la… supervivencia”.

“Si me lo hubieras pedido cuando estaba ahí habría colaborado a la causa. Sabes, Mulder, soy médico además de agente especial. Entre otras cosas, tengo tres diplomas por asistencia a Cursos de Reanimación tanto de la Facultad de Medicina como de Quantico”.

“¿Y ahora me lo… dices?”, bromeó. “Scully, esa enfermera me ha salvado… la vida al menos tres veces desde que… te fuiste”,

“Bueno, yo te la salvé primero cuando decidí utilizar la nicotina para envenenar las larvas que subían a tu boca desde los pulmones”, apuntó sin ocultar el sarcasmo en la voz. “Pero en esta ocasión agradezco la ayuda desinteresada de esa enfermera”.

Mulder hizo un sonido extraño al otro lado de la línea.

“¡Ugh!... Scully, noto que estás… celosa, pero no hay razón para que pongas imágenes en mi mente con detalles como ese… para castigarme. Esa enfermera es toda una profesional, pero… no tiene, ni de lejos, tu color… de cabello”.

Podía oír la mueca burlona en los labios de Mulder tan claramente como si apareciera en la pantalla junto a su nombre.

“Gracias, Mulder. Ya me siento mucho mejor. Tú sí que sabes inflar el ego de una mujer”, respondió cáustica.

“Tú siempre serás la única entre…cinco mil millones, Scully, con o sin enfermeras cerca”.

Sólo Mulder podía provocar esa sensación cálida en el corazón con unas pocas palabras pronunciadas en medio de una conversación ligera. Carraspeó para aclararse la voz.

“¿Por qué has llamado, Mulder?”, preguntó. “¿Necesitas algo para mañana, antes de abandonar el hospital?”.

“Sólo algo de ropa. Ropa de verdad, quiero decir. Este camisón que me obligan a llevar debería estar prohibido… por la Constitución. Yo lo incluiría en… la Octava Enmienda”.

“¿La que prohíbe al Gobierno Federal imponer castigos inusuales o crueles?”.

“Exacto. Ya me resigné a llevar traje y corbata cada día desde que ingresé en… el FBI, pero esto es inhumano”.

“El camisón abierto por detrás es un elemento común prácticamente en todos los hospitales. Es por razones prácticas. Rápido de quitar y poner si hay que hacer pruebas, o si el paciente tiene problemas de movilidad. Facilita el trabajo del personal de enfermería. No tratan de herir tu sensibilidad”.

“¿Serías capaz de defender eso ante… un Jurado?”.

Scully sonrió en silencio.

“Ya tengo algo de ropa decente preparada en tu bolsa de viaje, Mulder. Llegaré a primera hora y si la visita del doctor no se retrasa, podemos estar fuera del hospital a mediodía. Los _mollies_ te echan de menos”.

“¿Aún estás en mi… apartamento?. Diles _hola_ de mi parte. Me… preocupa que no me recuerden cuando vuelva. Después de… una semana, y con esta voz, va a ser todo un reto para su memoria… de peces”.

Scully miró el acuario, a su derecha, y movió los labios en un _Hola_ sin sonido.

“No tienes que preocuparte, Mulder. Llevo aquí un buen rato. Los _mollies_ y yo hemos tenido una charla interesante y puedo decirte que son más inteligentes de lo que crees. ”.

“¡Oh!. ¿Y de qué habéis hablado?”.

“Bueno, ya sabes. La vida, el destino, los vecinos molestos, ese dichoso cofre aireador que te aseguro que los peces no encuentran tan ingenioso como tú. Ese tipo de cosas. Hemos hablado incluso de ti”.

“¿Por qué tengo la… sensación de que hay… una conspiración en marcha entre los… _mollies_ y tú?”.

“Porque tú ves conspiraciones hasta debajo de las piedras. Sólo hemos pasado un rato charlando como amigos mientras disfrutaban de su ración de escamas”.

“Tienes que reconocer que, en lo que se refiere a conspiraciones,… mi intuición masculina no suele…fallarme”.

“¿Intuición masculina?. No sabía que existiera eso”.

“Ya lo creo que… existe. En mi caso, desde el día que llamaste a la puerta del despacho”.

“¡Oh!. ¿Y qué te dijo aquel día tu intuición masculina”.

“Que lograr que… me creyeras iba a ser un trabajo arduo, pero no debería perdérmelo por… nada del mundo”.

“Aún no has logrado que te crea. Al menos no del todo”, señaló levantando una ceja al aire.

“Estás… en mi apartamento, alimentando a mis peces, y curioseando… en mi armario. Ni en un millón… de años hubiera imaginado algo así… aquel día, mientras me estrechabas la mano y me ofrecías una explicación… perfectamente racional de por qué no creías en… extraterrestres. Es aún mejor que escuchar cómo destrozas… mis teorías con tu racionalismo…y es interesante imaginarte enredando en el cajón de mi ropa interior”.

“¿Interesante?. ¿Prefieres que no te lleve ropa interior, Mulder?”, sugirió.

Hubo una inspiración rápida al otro lado de la línea.

“Preferiría encargarme yo de la tuya. Ya han pasado… once días desde la… última vez”.

“Necesitamos siete años para acumular suficiente valor y ahora te sientes tan impaciente por once días como para llevar la cuenta. ¿No los estarás marcando en el calendario con rayitas verticales, como los prisioneros en sus celdas?”.

Este no era el momento de confesar que eso era aproximadamente lo que hacía ella cada noche, antes de dormir.

“Son los once días más largos de mi vida”, reconoció él bajando la voz.

Scully dejó escapar un suspiro.

“Y de la mía… Siento que las cosas aún deban alargarse un poco más”, añadió.

“¿Qué…quieres decir?”.

Esa voz ahogada no se debía sólo a los escarabajos del tabaco.

“Verás, Mulder. Sería mejor que trataras el tema con tu médico, pero…”.

“¡Tú eres mi médico, Scully!... y me estás asustando”.

No llegó a ser un grito desesperado, tan sólo una exclamación, pero suficiente para provocarle tos una vez más. Recobró el control rápidamente, aunque el esfuerzo le dejó jadeando al oído de Scully.

“Me refiero al doctor Neville, que es quien te está tratando esta semana en el hospital. No creo que sea yo la persona adecuada para hablar de ello”, continuó.

“¿Por qué no?”.

“Porque soy juez y parte”.

Silencio. El movimiento de los engranajes en el cerebro del agente se podía oír claramente al otro lado de la línea.

“Scully… ¿Te estás arrepintiendo de algo que yo deba saber?”.

“¿Eh?. No… ¡No!. Por supuesto que no. Eres tú, Mulder; es decir, tus pulmones. Van mejorando, pero pasarán semanas hasta que estén al 100%. Creo que deberíamos… No. Más bien no nos va a quedar más remedio que tomarnos las cosas con tranquilidad. En este momento no parece que puedas soportar ningún tipo de actividad significativa. El doctor Neville estará de acuerdo conmigo”.

“¿Actividad significativa?. ¿Tomarnos las cosas con… tranquilidad?. Scully, han sido siete años. He leído en algún expediente ahí abajo, en el despacho, sobre cadáveres con más actividad que yo… y que tú, sin ánimo de ofender”.

Cada espiración iba acompañada ahora de un silbido final preocupante. Scully trató de no perder de vista lo urgente; lo importante tendría que esperar un poco más.

“Lo principal es asegurar tus pulmones, Mulder”, insistió. “Si no funcionan perfectamente, el corazón se sobrecarga. Se ve obligado a trabajar más rápido para que el cuerpo reciba suficiente oxígeno a través del sistema circulatorio. En este momento no puedes permitirte el lujo de desviar parte de tu energía y de tu sangre involucrándote en ciertas actividades físicas intensas… Las cosas pueden acabar muy mal, también para mí. No quisiera verme en el lugar que se vio Skinner la noche que decidió compartir su habitación del Hotel Ambassador con alguien más”.

“¿Qué quieres decir?... ¡oh!. Scully, ¿estás siendo profesional y sincera?; porque a mi me parece humor forense, o algo así?”.

“O algo así”, repitió con una media sonrisa que Mulder adivinó aun sin verla.

“O sea que, en cuanto salga de aquí, ¿no sólo me tendrán varias semanas condenado a hacer trabajo administrativo detrás del escritorio, sino que ni siquiera podré acercarme a ti?… Y luego dicen que soy siniestro porque creo que hay una conspiración en marcha. Me pregunto a quién habré cabreado _ahí arriba_ para que se empeñe en hacer mi vida más miserable por momentos”, se lamentó.

“No he dicho nada de no acercarse a mí, Mulder. Con que lo hagas en posición vertical y con los pantalones puestos es más que suficiente”, especificó ahogando una carcajada.

Mulder frunció el ceño al nombre de su compañera en la pantalla.

“Eso es más fácil de decir que hacerlo. Presiento que tendré que pedirle a Frohike que me devuelva parte de la colección de vídeos que le regalé”.

“¿Le regalaste la colección de vídeos que no son tuyos?. Eso no está bien, Mulder. ¿Siempre me he preguntado cómo llegaron al fondo de tu estantería en primer lugar, si no eran tuyos?”.

“¿Eh?”.

“No importa. De todos modos, los vídeos tampoco son una buena idea en este momento. Afectarán a tus pulmones y a tu corazón de un modo muy parecido a cómo lo haría yo si no mantenemos una distancia de seguridad”, explicó con su voz más profesional.

“Eso es una herejía, así que voy a hacer como que no lo he oído. Lo que tú provocas en mis pulmones, mi corazón, y el resto de mí en realidad, está tan lejos de lo que hacen los vídeos, como lo está el polen de tu yogurt de una degustación de caviar iraní en un restaurante de lujo”.

“¡Oh!... ¿Debería sentirme halagada?. No estoy segura de tomarme eso como un cumplido”, dudó.

“Es un cumplido, Scully. Sé que no te digo tantos como debería y por eso no lo reconoces como tal, pero este lo es”.

“Gracias”.

Scully consultó su reloj. Marcaba las 19:40h y se preguntó si sería una locura correr al hospital, fuera del horario de visitas, con su arma y su placa en las manos para convencer al personal, por las buenas o por las malas, de que necesitaba entrar en la habitación de su compañero. Seguramente no era buena idea, pero sabía que tenía por delante una noche muy larga. No podía esperar a ver la luz del día para volver a su lado.

“Será mejor que cuelgues, Mulder. Estás forzando demasiado la voz. Cuando la recuperes por completo puedes seguir diciendo cosas como esa; hasta entonces puedes pensar en cómo regalarme los oídos con cumplidos así. Una chica nunca oye suficientes”.

“Sabes, tengo una buena colección de ellos que he ido reuniendo a lo largo de los años. Sólo estaba esperando el momento que quisieras oírlos”.

“Hace tiempo que deseo escuchar algo así con tu voz, pero preferiría que fuera algo menos cavernosa. Vuelve a la cama y duerme un poco, Mulder. Seguramente, mañana sonarás algo mejor”.

“Ya estoy en la cama, ¿recuerdas?. De hecho estoy un poco harto de estar aquí. Echo de menos mi sofá y el sonido de mi televisor”.

“Falta poco. Hasta entonces no tienes que preocuparte por tu sofá. Yo me ocupo de mantenerlo caliente hasta que vuelvas”.

“¿Vas a quedarte esta noche en mi apartamento?. Pensé que preferirías volver al tuyo y dormir en tu propia cama. Sueles decirme que es mucho más cómoda”.

“Lo es, pero mi cama no tiene el mismo aroma”, reconoció con voz sugerente.

“¡Oh!. ¿Te refieres al aroma de la manta navajo?”, preguntó con ironía.

“Voy a colgar, Mulder. Tu médico personal insiste en que necesitas descansar la voz. Hazle caso”.

“Está bien, doctor. Ya me callo. Buenas noches, y que no te piquen las chinches de la manta”.

Scully no tuvo tiempo de replicar antes de que él colgara al otro lado. Aún no eran las 20:00h, demasiado pronto para dormir. Sentada en el sofá, se quitó los zapatos y estiró las piernas en la mesita de café cubriéndose con la manta doblada. Decidió que tenía por delante un par de horas tranquilas que podía ocupar revisando los últimos detalles del expediente antes de escribir el informe del caso que debían presentar a Skinner.

En el acuario, _Elvis_ y _Einstein_ compartían un momento íntimo detrás del cofre; lejos de las miradas curiosas de los demás _mollies_ …

FIN

Sara Luján.

Febrero, 2020


End file.
